Lucy
by Snapetoldmeto
Summary: Flitwick meets McGonagall and his child for the first time.  Flashback follows.


**Note: This is only canon in my head. This is based about eleven years prior to Harry/Hermione/Ron.**

September 1st, Hogwarts Castle.

'D-Dad?'

Flitwick turned. Who had found their dad at Hogwarts? Did any of the other professors have children? He thought back. Nope, he couldn't remember any of them mentioning a child. He turned again and continued walking down the corridor to the grand staircase.

'Dad! Over here!'

He turned his head. Who was this person? He saw a young girl, a very pretty young girl, of about eleven standing behind him. Was she lost? She was all alone and looked like she had just been sorted by the sorting hat. He hadn't really been paying much attention to the sorting this year, as he had felt ill. Ah, she was a Ravenclaw. He would be seeing more of her, then.

'Are you lost, dear?' Flitwick addressed the little girl with a polite smile.

She laughed a little.

'Dad, don't be stupid. I've just met Mum! She's so nice! I can't believe that I haven't met her before. My foster parents didn't tell me much about either of you... In fact, they said you were both dead.'

A look of horror must have washed over Flitwick's face, as the young girl added quickly 'Oh, Mum told me that you didn't know... She never told you?' She frowned slightly and looked Flitwick in the eyes.

Flitwick looked puzzled.

'Told me what, dear?'

A lot of thoughts were going through his mind at that moment.

'You're my dad. My name is Lucy McGonagall-Flitwick. I thought you would have heard that at the sorting. I didn't know why I had two surnames when I was younger. Then on my eleventh birthday, I got a letter, by owl. It was a Hogwarts letter.'

She took a deep breath and then said the next few sentences in a rather rushed voice.

'I can't believe it! I'm meeting my parents! The parents I believed to be dead for eleven years. I was often teased about my height, as I have always been the shortest in my class, but now I see where I get it from! Mum was so proud when I was sorted into Ravenclaw, but why? Would she not have wanted me in Gryffindor or-'

Flitwick interrupted his daughter.

'Lucy, I'm head of Ravenclaw.'

Lucy's eyes widened.

'Oh... Yeah, I didn't pay much attention to what anyone said in the hall as I was too excited about meeting mum. I guess I'll get to know you both a bit better. Oh, yeah, Mum wanted to talk to you in her office. Bye, Dad!'

Lucy wrapped Flitwick in a tight hug and headed off towards the Ravenclaw common room. Flitwick shook his head. Minerva, had that really been eleven years ago?

* * *

><p>The memories came flooding back. April 21st. Flitwick had received an urgent owl from McGonagall, telling him to get over to her office as soon as possible.<p>

As soon as he knocked her office door, he was pulled inside. McGonagall pointed to behind her desk. She was in tears.

'Yours.' She whispered hoarsely.

She could not stop shaking. Flitwick walked over to behind the desk and found a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

'But... but...'

McGonagall walked over to him and kneeled down beside their daughter.

'Lucy... She's called Lucy. I'm giving her away tomorrow. I didn't think I could be pregnant, I thought I just put on a bit of weight.'

She had to stop talking; her sobs were louder than her voice. This was the first time that Filius had seen Minerva in such a state.

Flitwick gasped.

'How could you, Minerva? I'm sure Albus won't mind!'

Tears were streaming out of McGonagall's eyes.

'It's for her own good, Filius! She can't grow up in a school! What if the students found out?'

Flitwick lifted his daughter into his arms and held her close. His daughter, his beautiful daughter was here in his arms and he wouldn't see her again after tomorrow. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he held them back for McGonagall's sake. She didn't need to see him break down.

'What if she's a squib, Filius? What are the chances of that?'

'I don't know love,' Flitwick replied, 'why don't you take a nap and see if it makes you feel better? It's ok. I'm not going anywhere.'

Flitwick watched McGonagall drift slowly to sleep as he rubbed her back and comforted her.

'Oh, Lucy...' He whispered to his daughter. 'I love you. Don't ever forget that, ok?'

He placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and took a good look at her. He didn't want to ever forget her face. She was perfect.


End file.
